Night of the Cuddly Kittens
by Blossoms and Babies
Summary: This story was written as part of a story challenge for the Sheep Pen Fan fiction writers group on Facebook, of which I'm the administrator. The challenge was to write a story about the characters in either Black Sheep Squadron or The Wild Wild West and involve a cat or kittens in the plot. I hope everyone enjoys this and reviews/comments are always welcome.


*Historical note: The term "The Late Unpleasantness" was a term used by those in the late 1800s whose loyalties lay with neither the North nor the South in reference to the Civil War. Those loyal to the North referred to it as The War to Preserve the Union, the War of the Rebellion, the War of Southern Rebellion, and the War to Make Men Free. Those loyal the South referred to it as The War Between the States and the War of Northern Aggression. Some people also referred to it as Mr. Lincoln's War and less commonly as Mr. Davis's War. I have used the term "The Late Unpleasantness" in this story as a generic term for the conflict.

The full moon had turned the snow covered landscape from the usually dull greens, browns, and grays into a fairy tale world of shimmering brilliance. The temperature was a brutally cold 8 below zero, but inside The Wanderer James West and Artemis Gordon were quite warm as they sat in the parlor car, they were returning back to Washington DC after completing their latest mission which had been tracking down several stolen treasury plates and returning to the Denver Mint. It'd been an easy assignment as all the information had pointed to one person in particular; a criminal whom they'd had dealings with before whose name was, Piggy Banks. True to his name he was a rotund man with a bald head, and a friendly personality. He could charm birds from the trees and despite his excess weight he was always seen in the company of several beautiful ladies. James couldn't understand how he could attract all those beautiful women as overweight as he was. James, of course, certainly didn't have any trouble when it came to those of the feminine persuasion finding him desirable, but he was in excellent shape and spent a couple hours each day working out. Piggy Banks on the other hand looked like he'd be out of breath after stepping up onto the curb. However, he was now behind bars and the treasury plates were safely back at the Denver Mint, so until they knew what their next assignment was going to be James and Artie were going to do whatever they felt like.

"More hot chocolate, James?" Artie asked.

"That sounds good," James replied handing him his empty mug.

Artie returned a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of thick hot chocolate into which he'd stirred some crushed peppermint candy and topped with whipped cream, more crushed peppermint and chocolate shavings.

"Thanks Artie," James said taking the mug from him.

Artie returned to the sofa and sat looking out at the sparkling scenery passing before them.

Just then the telegraph signaled a message was coming through and Artie got up and inserted the telegraph key. After a few minutes the message was completed and after he read it he looked at James with bemused look.

"What," James asked looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"We have new assignment."

Great James thought and here we were hoping to get a week's rest even a day or two would have been nice.

"Where are we going?" he asked not looking forward to another long trip out to the western states.

"We're staying in Washington D.C.….."

"And providing security for a foreign dignitaries' beautiful daughter or two beautiful daughters?" James asked hopefully a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Sorry, but no, you know that every year the Secret Service hosts the Christmas Dance and the reception dinner that precedes it?"

James nodded wondering what that had to do with their assignment.

Artie continued.

"Horatio Maxwell and Charles Edwinton were in charge of planning it this year, but they've been temporarily reassigned to England at the request of Queen Victoria so Colonel Richmond has put us in charge of planning this year's event."

James's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped opened in shock.

"What….what…that's in three weeks, there's no way that we can pull it off in that short amount of time. The host agents start planning in November, it will be the worst Christmas reception and dance in the history of the Secret Service, we'll be the laughing stock of the entire government, and if he thinks we can do it well…..well…. Richmond's nuts," he concluded.

"Calm down James. The invitations have already been sent out, so all we'll need to do, once the replies start coming in, is indicate on a piece of paper who will be attending, if they're attending both the dinner and the dance, and if they're attending the dinner what main course they want. Those attending the dinner have a choice of roast chicken in a wild berry pecan sauce with fruit and nut rice pilaf or roast beef in a red wine sauce with cheese crusted potatoes. We'll meet with Pierre and Marcel, the White House chefs to plan the salads, vegetables, side dishes, and desserts when we get back to Washington, D.C. We've still got two more days of travel and we can spend that time deciding on a theme for the decorations. I don't think us taking over at this late date will be a problem."

James wasn't too sure about that and he'd rather be guarding the body of a beautiful foreign dignitaries' daughter, but if they had to do this they had to and besides maybe he could work this into a way to spend more time with Mariposa, the daughter of a high ranking Colonel, that he was dating.

Artie had walked over to get some paper from the desk so they could start planning the decoration theme when the train began to slow down and finally came to a stop.

James and Artie looked at each other, the only thing in sight was a bridge that crossed a small river, the rest of the landscape was flat snow covered prairie, no rocks or boulders anywhere behind which a robber could hide, what vegetation there was, was leafless and also provided no cover for anyone to hide behind or in, and the bridge was constructed in such a way that no one could hide under it and ambush a train or an unsuspecting individual on horseback, carriage, or on foot. Then Mr. Cobb, their engineer's voice came over the intercom tube.

"Mr. West, Mr. Gordon we have a problem that needs your immediate attention," he said.

"Come on back, Orrin," James replied trying to think of what could have happened that had required him to stop the train.

Orrin Cobb, his engineer's cap pulled over his ears to keep them from getting frostbitten walked in followed by Kenny and Steven, the brakeman and fireman on The Wanderer. James and Artie noticed that Kenny was carrying a burlap sack.

"Mr. West, Mr. Gordon take a look at this," Kenny replied holding open the sack.

Artie, who was closer looked inside and gasped.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed.

"What?" James asked not liking the look on his face.

Artie, doing his best to hold back tears replied.

"Kittens"

"I saw something lying beside the tracks and was concerned it might be some kind of explosive device so I slowed down enough that Steven could see what it was and he indicated it was a bag of some kind. He thought it could be a mail sack that had fallen off the mail train that went through at 10:20 this morning, so he jumped down and retrieved it, brought it back to the train, and when I saw what was in it I immediately called you," Orrin explained.

While Orrin was explaining how they discovered the burlap bag Artie had ran back and gotten several soft towels from his water closet on the train. He spread those out near the potbellied heater and gently placed the kittens on them. There were eight of them and they lay so still that he thought they had already frozen to death. He began gently rubbing each one saying every prayer that he could remember learning as a child in Rabbi Amsler's Hebrew school class on Saturday mornings for God to let these kittens be okay. He could feel James, Orrin, Kenny and Steven behind him, watching him anxiously. He was just about ready to give up and tell them they hadn't made it, when suddenly one of the kittens made a tiny mewing sound. James knelt down beside Artie and began rubbing one of the other kittens and Orrin, Kenny and Steven did the same thing finally all eight kittens were making weak noises, stretching their tiny legs in an attempt to get warm.

Artie looked up and silently gave a sincere prayer of thanks that all the kittens were alive, at least for now.

No one mentioned looking for the mother cat as there were no houses or farms anywhere around and in all probability someone had ridden out and dumped them knowing they'd soon freeze to death in the frigid cold.

"Shall we fire up the engine and be on our way, Mr. West?" Orrin asked.

"We can take it from here, Orrin, the three of you did a good thing," James replied.

After they were back on their way to Washington, D.C. James went and got a small basket from the galley and placed one of the towels that Artie had been warming on the back of a chair in it. Then they gently placed each of the kittens in the basket and sat it close enough that they'd stay warm, but not close enough to overheat them. James looked over at Artie and reading his thoughts he replied.

"I think they'll be okay, James, but it's too soon to tell. We'll let them rest and warm up for a little while and then see if they'll eat something. If they do I'm fairly certain that their chances of making it will be almost 100% certain."

The two of them sat down at the table in the middle of the parlor car and began to think of suggestions for the theme for the dance and possible decorations. Every so often one or the other of them would get up and check on the kittens smiling or breathing a sigh of relief finding them all still alive. After a couple of hours, one by one they began stirring until all, but one of them had managed to tumble out of the basket. That one sat there looking up at James and Artie with a sad expression on its little face. James reached down and picked her up sitting her on the floor with her brothers and sisters. The eight kittens were still too weak to do much exploring, but when Artie returned from the galley carrying a tray with four bowls filled less than half way with milk and a crumbled slice of bread they looked at him wondering what he had. He sat the bowls down on the floor and at first the kittens ignored them, which made James and Artie worried. Then one gray and white kitten slowly made its way over to investigate and began slowly nibbling on a piece of the moistened bread. The other seven soon joined him and James and Artie breathed a sigh of relief once all eight were eating. The bowls were soon completely empty and although they acted like they wanted more. Both James and Artie agreed it probably wasn't a good idea as it might make them sick. The kittens full of milk soaked bread decided to go back to sleep. A couple of them managed to get back into the basket and the others were placed there by Artie. One by one they curled up in the basket and after a few tiny purrs of contentment they were all sleeping.

After the kittens were asleep, James and Artie went over the list of possible decoration themes and finally decided to have red and green table cloths each with a centerpiece of paper cutout candy canes and snowflakes there would be an actual candy cane at each place setting along with a small basket of chocolates made by the White House culinary staff. Several decorated Christmas trees would be placed around the room and underneath would be gift boxes. James was going to check with Colonel Richmond to see if there was enough money in the budget to provide an actual small gift for each person attending. He thought he'd better check first since last month he and Artie had accidentally set off an explosive device in one of the meeting rooms and it had caused considerable damage to the furniture and although they'd paid for the new furniture themselves he didn't want to get into further trouble by overspending on the entertainment budget. It wouldn't look very good on their reports if they'd gotten called on the carpet two months in a row. Finally there would be paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and red, white, and green candles on each of the tables. Artie would talk with the Chefs Pierre and Marcel about the rest of the menu once they got back to Washington DC and James would handle marking off who was and wasn't going to be attending once the RSVP cards started arriving as well as their desired main course. They both would work on the decorations, hopefully with the help of Mariposa and her sister Analia. That settled, James and Artie both turned in for the night themselves. Both of them got up several times in the night to check on the kittens, who were sleeping comfortably next to the stove.

The next morning, James was awakened by a sound near his bed and sleepily propping himself up on one elbow he looked over the side of the bed to see all eight of the kittens looking up at him.

"Good morning," he replied thankful they seemed to be doing okay.

Getting up he stepped into his slippers and pulled on his bathrobe. He went to the small water closet off of his bedroom to shave, brush his teeth, comb his hair and wash his face. The kittens sat in the doorway watching him with perplexed interest. Then, after getting dressed in his favorite pale blue shirt, vest, and bright blue suit, he made his way to the galley with the kittens scampering after him.

"I see you got a wakeup call," Artie replied from the stove where he was fixing more bread and milk for the kittens. This time he was also adding some finely chopped tuna, left from supper last night, to give them some more nutrients. As soon as he'd sat the bowls on the floor the kittens began to eat hungrily. Then Artie opened the warming compartment on the oven and pulled out two plates of pancakes and sausage and sat them on the table along with a dish of butter, pitcher of syrup, and two cups of coffee. As he and James they watched the kittens, who by this time had finished eating and were now tumbling over each other and exploring the galley. Then while Artie cleaned up and washed the dishes, James went back into the parlor car with the kittens following him. He wanted to send a message to Colonel Richmond letting him know what had transpired in the last few hours and see if they were going to have to return to Denver to testify at Piggy Banks trial once a date had been set. That finished, he and Artie sat on the sofa watching the kittens playing while they waited for a reply from Colonel Richmond.

It was still cloudy and the snow had started falling again in large flakes that made it seem as if the angels were throwing snowballs at them.

"Mr. West, Mr. Gordon about four miles ahead the tracks are blocked due to a snow slide we can either pull onto the siding that's about a mile up ahead and wait until a train can be sent to clear the tracks or if we can get an all clear I can take a detour using the tracks that run through Wabash Springs doing that will mean we'll get to Washington DC a day later, but I can take on water and extra coal there as well, otherwise it could be several days before they get the tracks cleared."

"Orrin, if you can get an all clear by all means take the detour an extra day isn't going to matter," James assured him.

"Will do, Mr. West, thank you," Orrin replied.

A few minutes later, The Wanderer was heading in a more southerly direction than they had been, snow still covered the ground, but it was flatter countryside and as such there was no chance of them encountering an avalanche or snow slide on this stretch of track. They pulled under the water tank at Wabash Springs and while Kenny and Steven took care of refilling the water tank and coal bin Orrin went back to the parlor car to talk with James and Artie.

"Do you have a minute to talk?" he asked.

"Of course, have a seat Orrin," James said indicating for him to sit down in a nearby chair. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if it would be all right if I gave two of the kittens to my granddaughters, their mother promised they could each have a kitten as soon as they could find someone who had some to give away and I'd like to surprise them, that is if you and Mr. Gordon don't already have them promised to anyone."

James and Artie hadn't even thought about finding homes for the kittens although there certainly wasn't any way they could keep all eight of them on the train.

"Certainly, Orrin, take your pick," James replied. "Cassie and Eleanora are both sweet little girls and I know that they'll be surprised with which ever ones you pick out," James told him.

"I'm not sure, but I think Kenny also wanted one for his wife and Steven said he wanted to talk to you about someone he knew who might want one as well," Orrin continued.

"As soon as they get the coal and water resupplied have them come and let us know for sure if they do," Artie replied.

As it turned out Kenny did want one for his wife since she was often lonely when he was gone for weeks at a time when James and Artie had long assignments. Steven, on the other hand, wanted one for the daughter of the lady who ran the boarding house where he stayed when The Wanderer was in Washington DC. Mrs. Wren Westcott, who ran Wren's Haven, was a widow whose husband had been killed in one of the early battles of The Late Unpleasantness*. To provide for her 8 year old daughter, Carol Anne, she had opened the boarding house and usually had every room rented out. There was a small sleeping area in the rooms where Mrs. Westcott and Carol Anne lived and Steven stayed there when James and Artie weren't on an assignment. Steven told them that Carol Anne had problems with her legs as a result of an accident when she was a few years old and had trouble walking. As it was hard for her to play she didn't have any friends and spent most of her time in the house reading, writing stories and poems, coloring, playing the piano, or sitting on the couch in the parlor looking longingly out the window at the children playing hopscotch, marbles, jumping rope, or pushing toy doll carriages down the street.

"I want to give her one of the kittens to cheer her up," he explained. "I talked to her mother and she thinks it's a wonderful idea. She's not going to say anything as we're going to make it a surprise for Carol Anne."

James and Artie both had to hold back tears after he was done telling them what he wanted to do.

"I have an idea, Steven," Artie said. "You just let us know which of the kittens you want and James and I will put together what I have in mind and then if you like we can go with you to surprise Carol Anne with her new friend."

As soon as they'd pulled into their secret tunnel once they'd reached Washington DC and briefed Colonel Richmond on why they were a day later than anticipated. James and Artie went down the street to Parretos Emporium. It was the biggest ladies wear store in Washington DC and Artie was a frequent visitor there. It was a good place to find clothing, hats, scarves, and other accessories for disguises and also it was a favorite shop of Mariposa's sister, Analia, whom Artie was dating. The two climbed the stairs to the second floor where the fabrics were located and Artie quickly found what they were looking for a soft blanket like flannel which Artie purchased several yards of in a pretty lavender blue color. He also found some ribbon that was an exact match and added four yards of that to his purchases. Then he went over to a display of various sized baskets and after looking at several of them finally decided on the ones that he wanted. While he was doing all of this James was walking around flirting with the ladies who were shopping and making appropriate comments about what they were looking at. These were met with demure thank you's, aren't you sweet to say that, or in the case of one sweet grandmotherly woman an offer for James to marry her still unattached 22 year old granddaughter. James politely declined her offer and quickly went in search of Artie who'd just finished paying for his purchases and was waiting for James by the door.

Once they were back at The Wanderer James told Artie about the marriage proposal which caused Artie to grin. "I can't take you anywhere without you getting into some kind of mischief, now can I?" he asked.

James gave him a perplexed look.

"I wasn't getting into mischief I was complementing another lady on the fact that the pink dress she was looking at would go perfectly with her pink cheeks and this grandmotherly woman overheard me and said that a nice polite young man such as myself would be a perfect husband for her granddaughter in Boston and would I be interested in courting her in view of marriage and if so the woman would arrange for her to come out for a few months. Then she began to plan the wedding and I had to think of a polite excuse to get out of there."

"What did you tell her?" Artie asked.

"I said my wife, might not like that idea too well, but I hoped her granddaughter found someone that made her as happy as my wife's made me," James replied. Then I got away as fast as I could without seeming to be obvious that I wanted to get away from her.

Artie simply shook his head, with James he never knew what to expect especially if it involved ladies.

While James went to feed Henrietta, Henry, Arabella, and Anabella, there was a message attached to Henrietta's foot and after reading the message he informed Artie that they wouldn't have to testify in person at Piggy Banks' trial the judge had agreed to accept a written statement from them regarding his capture and the events leading up to it. Although James's reports and briefs tended to be extremely detailed and often contained more information than was really needed Artie suggested he write the statement while he finished what he was doing, which was making a basket for whichever kitten that Steven chose for Carol Anne and then make baskets for Orrin and Kenny's kittens as well.

James sat down to take care of that matter and Artie finished the baskets all the while being watched closely by the kittens.

"Several of you are going to be lucky enough to go to good homes in these baskets," Artie told them as he wrapped some of the lavender blue ribbons around the handles of the baskets and tied them in a bows at the top.

Finished with their statement, James handed it to Artie and to his surprise it was quite short and to the point.

"I heard the judge is Ebidiah Allingham and you know how he is about overly verbose statements whether written or verbal and so I knew I'd better watch how I worded things."

Artie put the statement on the desk to take by Colonel Richmond's office. He felt certain that he'd be as shocked as Artie had been when he saw how to the point James' had been in writing the statement.

The kittens were napping, Artie was sketching some ideas for new disguises, and James was looking out the window trying to decide what he wanted to do that evening, go over to General and Mrs. Currington's and sit in the parlor visiting with Mariposa or stay here on the train catching up on reading the newspapers and magazines that were on his desk. It really was too cold to be going outside even to walk the few blocks from where The Wanderer was parked to General Currington's house, but he hadn't seen Mariposa in several weeks.

"Mr. West Mr. Gordon," Orrin Cobb's voice could be heard outside the door.

"Come in Orrin," Artie called.

"I wanted to tell you that while we were conducting the usual maintenance check that we do after an assignment of several weeks we discovered some damage to the brake lines and there's a small leak in the boiler, we've already put in an order for parts to make the necessary repairs, but it will be a few weeks before they get here depending on the weather and then a few days to replace the parts."

"Thank goodness, you caught the problems before we got out on another assignment," James said. "Artie's got his little project finished so whenever you, Kenny, and Steven are ready you can choose the kittens that you want," he added.

"I'll go get them and we'll do that right now," Orrin said. "And that way we can surprise the recipients before it gets much colder, feels like the temperature's dropped several degrees just since we pulled into the station."

The eight kittens were all various shades of gray with a few having some white on them as well. Orrin picked out two that were a medium gray with a tiger striped pattern on their fur, Kenny chose one that was almost a solid charcoal gray color except for some lighter gray around the ears and along her back for his wife, Biantha. Everyone watched Steven to see which one he'd choose for Carol Anne. There was one in particular that everyone thought would be perfect for her, but they didn't want to seem like they were influencing his choice. Steven sat on the floor watching the remaining five kittens playing, occasionally picking one up, looking at it, and then sitting it back on the floor.

"Take your time," James told him. "You'll know which one is the right kitten for her when you see it."

After a few more minutes, Steven picked up a medium gray kitten with blue eyes, white paws, and white on the very tip of her tail as if she'd accidentally dipped it in a can of paint. Everyone knew why Steven had finally chosen her and she was the one they'd secretly picked out as well. In the middle of her forehead between her little pink nose and ears there was a small white patch that was a perfectly shaped heart.

"This one," he said smiling.

Everyone agreed that she was perfect for Carol Anne and Artie handed out the baskets that he'd made for them to deliver the kittens in.

"Mr. West, Mr. Gordon would it be alright if I went on ahead and distracted Carol Anne in case she's looking out the window and see the two of you bring the kitten in a few minutes. That way she'll really be surprised if she doesn't see someone coming to the door with a basket," Steven asked.

James and Artie agreed that would be a great idea and Steven got into his coat and headed toward the boarding house.

After each of the kittens were in the baskets and loosely covered with additional pieces of flannel to keep them warm everyone else bundled into their coats, gloves, hats, and scarves to take them to their new homes. The remaining four kittens crawled under the sofa as a brief burst of cold air entered the parlor car when James opened the door.

Wren Haven was a beautiful two story yellow house with white shutters and trim, as well as a spacious wraparound porch, where the boarders often sat talking or reading in the warmer months. The snow was falling again and the lamps in each of the windows burned brightly making it look as if it were a picture on a Christmas card. James and Artie hurried through the gate, up onto the front porch, and walked around to the side door and up the stairs that lead to Mrs. Westcott and Carol Anne's living quarters. James knocked on the door at the top of the stairs and the two of them were greeted by Mrs. Westcott.

Wren Matthews was a slender woman in her mid 20's with delicate features and long auburn hair that was carefully arranged in a bun on the back of her head. Her plain floral print dress of pale pink flowers on an almond background would have made most women seem very plain, but James and Artie both silently agreed on her it was beautiful.

"Mr. West and Mr. Gordon please come in out of the cold," she said smiling as she beckoned them inside the warmth of the entryway. "Carol Anne is in the parlor with Steven. He's been doing a wonderful job keeping her from looking out the window so that she didn't see the two of you arriving," she told them as she led them into the parlor. It was beautifully decorated in blue and green feather print wallpaper with gold accents. Carol Anne was sitting on the sofa with Steven where they were looking at a picture book, but they looked up with when Mrs. Matthews, James, and Artie entered.

"Carol Anne this is Mr. West and Mr. Gordon they own the train that Steven works on," Mrs. Matthews said.

"Well, I wish that we actually owned The Wanderer," James said smiling. "However, the United States government actually owns it and President Grant just lets Mr. Gordon and myself live on it and use it in the doing our jobs with the Secret Service."

"Hello," Carol Anne replied.

James and Artie sat down on the two chairs next to the sofa.

"Steven has told us about how lonely you are since you're not able to get out and play with the other children," Artie said.

Carol Anne nodded.

"No one even wants to come and visit with me, especially the other children since they want to be outside playing and not sitting talking. When we first moved here after poppa was killed there were a couple of older women from one of the women's societies who came to visit, but they just talked to me like my mind was what didn't work instead of my legs. I became so upset that mother had to kindly ask them to leave," she added.

James shook his head sadly, those so called benevolent society women really made him mad with their patronizing clucking and fawning appearing to be showing empathy for the less fortunate and the weak both in body and spirit, but instead doing little more than pitying them to their faces.

"Well," Artie continued. "Steven, here and one of the other men who are part of the crew on the train found something when we were coming back from our last assignment. The three of us came up with an idea and after talking it over with your mother she agreed that this might be just what you needed."

"Oh what is it? Please show me," Carol Anne cried excitedly.

James handed her the basket and she lifted off the piece of flannel that Artie had placed over the kitten to keep her warm as they'd walked over.

Carol Anne's eyes grew big as she saw the kitten curled up in the basket asleep. Then it opened its eyes, lifted its head, and mewed softly.

"It's a real kitten," she exclaimed. "I thought it was one of those new toy ones that look real, but it's actually a real live kitten." Picking up the kitten she held it against her gently stroking its soft fur. "Thank Mr. West, Mr. Gordon, Steven, and mother," she said. "I just love the little heart on her forehead and I'm going to call her Violet because her fur is sort of a bluish violet gray," Carol Anne continued.

"That's a good name for her," Steven said.

Mrs. Matthews served hot chocolate and molasses cookies and then as it was getting late James and Artie bid Mrs. Matthews, Carol Anne, Violet, and Steven a good night and headed back The Wanderer.

"James," Artie said a few days later as he sat on the gold colored sofa in the parlor car playing with the remaining four kittens. "Do you have any idea of someone who might like any or all of these four cuddly kittens?"

James, who was going through a large pile of RSVPs to the dance and reception dinner and marking off who was or wasn't going to be able to attend, if they were attending the dinner, dance, or both and what they wanted for their main course if they were attending the dinner replied, "President and Mrs. Grant."

"Really, I hadn't thought of them, but I guess we could ask them and see what they say," Artie replied.

James looked up from marking off President and Mrs. Grant's names on the list and indicating that they'd be attending both the dinner and dance, which was to be expected, and that they both wanted the roast chicken in a wild berry pecan sauce with fruit and nut rice pilaf.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I asked if you knew anyone who might want any or all of the remaining kittens and you said President and Mrs. Grant," Artie replied.

"Artie," James exclaimed. "I was marking their names of the list of those attending the dinner and dance, not indicating that I thought they'd want a kitten or two or four. I'd considered giving one to Colonel Richmond as a Christmas gift, but then I remembered cats make him break out in hives and I doubt we'd be on his good side if that happened, so I wisely decided we'd better not do that. Although," he added. "I do have an idea of a couple of people who would love to have two of them, but I have to talk to some people to make sure first."

"Who would that be?" Artie asked.

"Well if General and Mrs. Currington agree I was thinking we could give Mariposa and Analia each one for Christmas," James said.

That sounded like a great idea to Artie, especially since he was at a loss as to what to get Analia. He was ready to go over to the Currington's right at that moment, but James pointed out that Mariposa and Analia would be taking some of the school children to sing for the soldiers at the veteran's hospital the next afternoon and that would a better time to talk to their parents since they wouldn't be around to possibly overhear their discussion and spoil the surprise.

General and Mrs. Currington were very agreeable to James and Artie giving the girls each a kitten for Christmas and Mrs. Currington said that it might be better if James and Artie chose the kitten that they wanted Mariposa and Analia to have. So, James picked out a tiny medium gray kitten with white on the tips of its ears and tail for Mariposa. Artie chose a slightly lighter gray kitten also with white on the tips of its ears and tail for Analia. Then came the task of decorating the baskets that they would deliver the kittens in and this of course meant another trip to Mrs. Parretos' Emporium, where Artie picked out a yard of flannel in a pale blue which was Analia's favorite color and light, medium, and dark ribbons to twist together for the basket. Mariposa's favorite color was yellow and so James picked out a yard of pale yellow, almost a butter cream shade of flannel and cream, ivory, and pale yellow ribbon for his basket. At first it appeared that the baskets were sold out, but Artie found two of them behind some boxes of yarn and quickly added them to their purchases. Once the items had been paid for it was simply a matter of decorating them and then deciding when to take the kittens to Mariposa and Analia.

It was a quiet evening on the train, Kenny and Orrin had stopped by earlier to tell James and Artie that the kittens they'd chosen were happily in their new homes. Orrin's granddaughter's had named their kittens, Shadow and . Kenny's wife had named her kitten_.

"I hope we can find homes for the other two kittens," James remarked. The four of them were curled up beside him or on his lap sound asleep.

Artie looked up from the _Harper's Weekly_ that he was reading he had an idea, but he didn't know if James would like it or not. He looked at James and the sleeping kittens for a few more minutes before going back to an article on free African-Americans being able to cast their vote in elections held in the newly reconstructed south. Accompanying the article was a very well drawn illustration by Thomas Nast showing an African American gentleman casting his vote for the first time in an election while several others waited in line behind him to cast theirs. Nast was a very popular illustrator and Artie was certain his work would be remembered long after he was gone.

"Artie did you want to say something?" James asked noticing Artie look at him and then go back to reading.

"It's nothing important, James as my great aunt Maude would say, It can wait."

"Well, I have an idea that I want to bring up then. I was sitting here thinking about Carol Anne and her mother and I think we should invite them to the dance and reception. Mariposa and Analia will be going with their parents and we're each allowed to bring a guest. I thought we could bring them to the train a little early have Orrin take them for a short ride of oh say an hour or two and them ask him to pull right into the secret station so it wouldn't be so far to walk and it'd be inside and out of the cold."

"That's a wonderful idea," Artie agreed.

Then he got up and wrote a letter to Mrs. Matthews explaining what they wanted to do and that she and Carol Anne didn't have to worry about anything as he and James would take care of all the details. When he'd finished he put it in an envelope and asked Kenny to run it over to Wren's Haven and give it to Mrs. Matthews. Then since James seemed to be in such a good mood he decided to go ahead and bring up his idea for the other two kittens.

"James you know how you were talking about how you hoped we could find homes for the other two kittens?"

James indicated that he remembered wondering at the same time what Artie was thinking.

"What would you say to us keeping them, we've had mice problems on the train in the past and a kitten or two would help control that, plus they'd keep us company on long assignments."

"Artie you know how dangerous our line of work is and kittens take a lot of care, what if something was to happen to us, who'd take care of them if we were outside of Washington D.C. and injured or worse dead? Then there's the fact that we've got all this sensitive equipment, we don't need them damaging something and have Colonel Richmond or President Grant being on our case about damaged government property. There's Henry, Henrietta, Arabella, and Anabella to consider, cats and birds aren't known to have friendly relationships and we both would be devastated if one of those kittens accidentally made a snack out of one of them, I could go on, but the point I'm trying to make is I just don't see how we can keep them."

"James, if we set our minds to it I think we could do it, would you at least think about it?" Artie asked.

James sighed how was he ever going to get it through Artie's head that there was no way that they could keep those last two kittens?

"Alright, Artie I'll think about it, but we're still going to try and find a home or homes for them because in all probability I'm not going to change my mind."

"Thank you James that's all I ask is that you consider my idea." Artie replied certain that James would come around and the kittens would be permanent residents of The Wanderer.

The evening of the White House Christmas dance and reception was slightly warmer than it had been, if one could call temperatures in the mid 20's warm. While James was finishing dressing Artie took his horse, Centurion, and went to Wren's Haven to get Mrs. Matthews and Carol Anne. The two of them were ready and Artie complimented them on how nice they looked in the dresses he and James had gotten for them. Mrs. Matthews had on a long emerald green velvet dress with lace at the cuffs and around her neck. She was wearing a silver brooch with a picture of her deceased husband in his military uniform on it. It had been taken before he'd left with his unit. Her hair was tied back with a matching green velvet ribbon and then pulled up on top of her head letting the curls frame her face. A pearl bracelet and earrings completed her ensemble. Carol Anne had a dark blue velvet dress with lace around the collar and cuffs as well. At Madison's Jewelers, Artie had found a child's pearl necklace, ring, and bracelet set and Carol Anne had been delighted with first set of real jewelry. Her hair was tied back in a dark blue velvet ribbon.

"I look like a princess," she told Artie.

"You certainly do," he replied. "And we need to hurry because Mr. West and I have a surprise for you."

"Oh my, what is it?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait," her mother told her as she put Carol Anne's blue and green plaid cape around her.

Violet looked up from where she was curled on a chair almost asleep.

"I'll be back soon and will tell you all about my evening," Carol Anne told her giving her a kiss on the nose.

"Meow," Violet replied.

Artie lifted Carol Anne up onto Centurion. There was room for Mrs. Matthews to ride as well, but she indicated that since it was such a short distance she'd walk beside Artie. In no time at all they were in sight of The Wanderer.

"Oh my what a big train!" Carol Anne exclaimed. "It must belong to someone very wealthy."

Artie and Mrs. Matthews smiled at each other. Carol Anne was even more surprised when they stopped at the train and Artie lifted her down and then lead her and her mother up the stairs.

"James, we're back" Artie called.

"Hello Mrs. Matthews, Carol Anne, welcome to The Wanderer," James said indicating them to sit down.

Carol Anne was so stunned all she could do was look around, her eyes wide, taking everything in. "This is your train?" She asked finally.

James smiled, "Well as we said before it's not really ours the President and Colonel Richmond just let us use it when we need to for our work as Secret Service Agents, but yes this is The Wanderer. Would you like us to show you and your mother around?"

"Oh yes, please, that if mother says it's alright," Carol Anne replied.

Mrs. Matthews stood up.

"Of course it is," she replied. "I'd love to see the rest of this beautiful train myself."

James and Artie gave them the grand tour taking them all through The Wanderer, they showed them Artie's lab and he amazed Carol Anne and her mother with a demonstration of some of his just for show experiments including one that he'd been working on that even James hadn't been aware of which was a smoke bomb that changed color from pink to gold to blue to teal to purple and finally to a brilliant red violet.

"Ohhh," gasped Carol Anne. "What would you use that for?"

"Well sometimes we use smoke bombs to distract the bad people to make it easier for us to catch them, but I often am disguised as a magician on assignments and this will be one of my new tricks when I am in that disguise," Artie told her.

"I think people watching your show will like it," Carol Anne said.

Next they went into the stable car and Artie introduced them to Super Star, James's horse and to his horse, Centurion, although Carol Anne had ridden him over to the train it had been too cold for her to give him much attention. James pulled two apples out of a basket by the door and gave them to Carol Anne for her to give to each horse. After they had finished eating both horses whinnied their thanks and nuzzled her cheek with their noses. James showed her how to brush their mains and after they were brushed to her satisfaction she looked at James and Artie.

"Beautiful," Artie replied.

"They look like they'd win first prize at a horse show," James agreed.

"I'd give them both blue ribbons if I were a judge," Mrs. Matthews replied.

Just then Kenny came into the stable car and told them that if they were ready they'd begin the next phase of the evening. James looked at his watch and then told him to give them a few minutes and then he or Artie would let them know when to start. Carol Anne looked at them curiously.

"We have another surprise for you and your mother," James told her. "Why don't we head back into the parlor car?"

Once everyone was seated Artie went to the intercom tube and told Orrin they were ready. Then Orrin blew the whistle and Carol Anne looked at James with a surprised look on her face.

"What's that?" she asked.

James grinned seeing the astonished look on her face.

"Well, we have a couple of hours until we have to be at the White House so Artie and I thought it would be fun to take you and your mother on a little ride on The Wanderer."

"Oh" she whispered. "Mother, please come over here and sit by me so we can look out the window together."

Mrs. Matthews moved over to sit by Carol Anne on the sofa and the two remaining kittens jumped up between them and climbed onto the back of the sofa looking out the window as well.

For the next two hours Carol Anne watched out the window as the countryside rushed past them. She saw cows grazing in the fields on McDonellson's farm just outside the city. Then before she knew it they were heading away from Washington DC and out towards the countryside. The buildings and larger houses soon thinned out until all that there was to see was trees, grass, a few wild animals such as rabbits and deer, and every once in a while a lake, or a small farmhouse. The sky was starting to turn a frosty pink with the winter sunset and by the time they pulled into the secret station back in Washington, D.C. it was almost dark with a few stars appearing in the sky.

"Oh thank you Mr. West, Mr. Gordon that was a wonderful surprise," Carol Anne replied and her mother agreed.

"We're glad you enjoyed it and we hope you enjoy the next part of the evening as well," Artie said.

James picked Carol Anne up after she had said goodbye to the two kittens who had been asleep on her lap for most of the ride. Then Artie took Mrs. Matthew's arm and they walked out of The Wanderer and down a small hallway. Artie opened the door and they were in one of the main hallways of The White House. After a short walk in which Carol Anne and Mrs. Matthews couldn't believe their eyes at all the beautiful paintings that lined the walls and the vases of multicolored flowers that were on beautiful carved wooden tables every few feet Artie opened another ornately carved door and it seemed to them as they were dreaming. Thanks to Mariposa and Analia's help the ballroom looked like a winter fairyland. Paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling, tablecloths of red and green covered the tables which were set with white napkins folded into a Christmas tree shape. Instead of the red and green candles as James and Artie had planned each table had a centerpiece of a white candle, evergreen boughs and pinecones. At each place setting there was a red candy cane as well as a small basket of Christmas treats handmade by the Chef Marcel. Four Christmas trees were placed around the room and decorated with pinecones; popcorn and cranberry strings, paper ornaments, and paper chains as well as some crocheted ornaments courtesy of Mrs. Grant, under each tree were stacks of small gift boxes which would be given to each of the guests later that evening.

As they walked in President and Mrs. Grant walked over.

"James, Artemus, welcome," President Grant said shaking their hands.

"Thank you, sir, and may I introduce Mrs. Wren Matthews and her daughter, Carol Anne," James replied.

"Welcome, James and Artemus have told myself and Colonel Richmond all about you and Mrs. Grant and I are very happy you both could attend tonight," he said. "Mrs. Grant has insisted that the two of you join us, James, Artemus, and Colonel Richmond at our private table."

Mrs. Matthews was shocked at that statement.

"I….I... don't know what to say," she wasn't sure how this had come about and had expected for James and Artie to have them sitting with Mariposa and Analia. What if she made some sort of what did they call it?…a faux pas during dinner. That would certainly make her look good in front of all these important people.

Mrs. Grant picked up on her nervousness and assured her that she had nothing to be concerned about and they would be made more than welcome at the table. Mrs. Matthews found out she was right. The president was delighted by Carol Anne's stories of her new kitten and how happy she'd made her. Mrs. Grant and Mrs. Matthew's were soon talking about the latest fashions and hairstyles. James and Artemus, growing tired of the womanly chatter, excused themselves and went to go see if they could find Mariposa and Analia and let them know where they were seated.

The two girls were just sitting down at their table with their parents and Colonel Dillenworth and his wife. The Colonel and their father had known each other since they were roommates at West Point and had remained close friends.

"You both look beautiful," James and Artemus said together as they admired the girl's dresses. Mariposa was wearing at burgundy velvet dress accented with ivory lace and Analia was wearing a bright emerald green dress also accented in ivory lace.

"Thank you," the girls answered demurely. Then Mariposa told them they'd planned to be here earlier, but the kittens had managed to get into their father's study and knocked a bottle of ink over spilling it all over the desk. Luckily no important papers had been damaged, but the mess had taken some time to be cleaned up. Their father had taken it all in stride saying it was his fault for leaving his study door open so that they could get in. He'd taken to the kittens almost as soon as James and Artie had brought them over the other day, in fact they often hoped onto his lap after supper and went to sleep while he read the paper or worked on one of the many word puzzles that he enjoyed.

"What did you finally name the kittens?" Artemus asked.

"We wanted to name them after both of you," Analia said grinning, but we decided to name them Mistletoe and Ivy instead."

Just then the bell rang announcing dinner was about to be served and so James and Artemus excused themselves and went back to their table to find Carol Anne and her mother laughing at something Colonel Richmond, who had joined them while James and Artemus were away, had said.

"What's so funny?" James asked as they sat down.

"Colonel Richmond was just telling us about some of the predicaments that you and Mr. Gordon have gotten yourselves into and it's a wonder that you both haven't caused Colonel Richmond to pull his hair out.

James and Artemus looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Well really it's like…you see….things have a way of …," they both stammered.

Colonel Richmond just looked at them with a bemused look and shook his head.

The conversation ended there as the waiters started bringing plates of food to the tables.

"I hope you and Carol Anne don't mind, but I instructed my chefs to give you both a little of each of the entrees," President Grant said to Mrs. Matthews.

"No that was very kind of you since I wouldn't have known which to choose," she replied.

In addition to the roast chicken in a wild berry pecan sauce with fruit and nut rice pilaf and roast beef in a red wine sauce with cheese crusted potatoes there was tossed salad with dressing, and a choice of sautéed winter vegetables or vegetables au gratin, as well as assorted breads and cheeses.

Mrs. Matthews I hope I'm not out of line in saying what I am about to say and if I am I'm sorry," President Grant said during the meal.

"What sir?" Mrs. Matthews hoped that neither she nor Carol Anne had done or said anything wrong.

"James and Artemus have told me a little about the accident Carol Anne had as a child and I've also talked to Steven and I know how it bothers her that she can't play like the other children because she has trouble walking. I talked to a good friend of mine Dr. Ignatius Charmingfrond in Boston, he's had great success in helping our soldiers who were wounded in The Late Unpleasantness* to walk, some of them to the point that you wouldn't know they'd been injured unless they told you. I told him about Carol Anne and he's willing to see her and perhaps help her to walk."

Mrs. Matthews and Carol Anne looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Mr. President I thank you, but I don't see how that would work out. I can't close my boarding house to stay with Carol Anne in Boston, it's the only thing that keeps us out of the poorhouse since my late husband's military pension isn't that much and I certainly couldn't leave Carol Anne in Boston by herself."

"President Grant and I've thought of all those things and talked them over and I think we may have a solution," Colonel Richmond said. "I have a good friend whose daughter is a teacher at St. Theodosia's Academy for Young Ladies near Dr. Charmingfrond's office and she lives just a few blocks from there as well. Her name is Charlotte Browning and she's a very moral and upstanding young lady, in addition to teaching she plays the piano at a local church on Sundays and gives piano lessons in the evenings three days a week. She'd be delighted if the two you stayed with her as she has plenty of room. Also they don't know about this yet, but James and Artemus here are going to be in Boston on an extended assignment," Colonel Richmond said.

"WE ARE?" James and Artemus exclaimed, but Colonel Richmond gave them a look that told them to be quiet and he'd fill them in on those details later.

"Do you think Steven could run Wren's Haven when you weren't there?" Colonel Richmond asked.

"Well, he's lived there long enough I suppose he could, but what about him working for Mr. Cobb on the Wanderer?" she asked more confused than ever.

"I think with James and Artemus being only a few hours away in Boston for an extended time I can spare one of the crew for awhile. James and Artemus will be staying near Miss Browning's home and they can help to keep Carol Anne company, if she has to stay in Boston for an extended time. I thought perhaps Steven could run Wren's Haven three days a week; say Friday-Sunday and Orrin could bring The Wanderer to take you back to Boston."

"That was our idea," James and Artemus said.

"Excuse me, mamma I'd miss you, but if Dr. Charmingfrond can help me to walk I'd like to see him and everyone here is being so nice to make this happen, could we please go, please?" Carol Anne asked.

"And," President Grant added. "Violet is more than welcome to go with you we've already spoken with Miss Browning about that."

"Besides, what's one more kitten on The Wanderer," James said which caused Artemus to give him a strange look.

Mrs. Matthews looked as if she didn't know what to say.

"I've prayed for so long for a miracle for Carol Anne and perhaps my prayers are being answered so alright, Mr. President, Colonel Richmond as soon as you can make the arrangements I think we need to see what Dr. Charmingfrond has to say about Carol Anne's condition and if there's anything he can do to help her," she said.

"Very well," President Grant said happily. "I'll make the arrangements and have James or Artemus let you and Carol Anne know when you should be in Boston."

"I have a feeling that things are going to be looking up for you," Mrs. Grant said smiling. "And I'll certainly be keeping in touch with you to see what Dr. Charmingfrond had to say."

The waiters began to clear the tables and get ready to serve dessert.

Mrs. Grant leaned over and whispered to Mrs. Matthews.

"You and Carol Anne are going to love what Artemus has arranged for Chef Pierre to make for dessert he wanted it to be a surprise, but I've seen them and they are truly beautiful."

The desserts were too pretty to eat, but somehow everyone managed to do just that, after admiring them. They were tiny petite fours made of white cake filled with a French vanilla cream and then dipped in a vanilla glaze and each cake was then rolled in coconut and sugar. These were arranged on a plate and topped with a French vanilla cream mousse and a scoop of vanilla ice cream. All of this was covered in more French vanilla mouse dusted with coconut and then topped with a red, green, and white sugar dusted frosting flower. To go along with the dessert were cups of cinnamon apple cider which everyone could smell as soon as the waiters brought the cups into the room as the festive aroma filled the air.

After the dessert plates and cups were taken away President Grant announced that everyone who wished to attend the dance could proceed to the ballroom where the band was ready. James and Artemus helped Mrs. Matthews and Carol Anne from the chairs. James led Mrs. Matthews to the ballroom while Artie carried Carol Anne. There were a few tables arranged around the room for those who wanted to rest during the dance. James and Artemus found a table next to Mariposa and Analia and their parents. They'd just gotten seated when the band began to play the lively _Charming_ , which was a redowa waltz and Artie picked Carol Anne up and swept her onto the dance floor. James took Mrs. Matthews hand and despite her protesting at first she was soon laughing gaily as he led her through the steps. After that, Mrs. Matthews wanted to sit out the number, so James took Carol Anne and danced with her as the band played _Fur Elise._ As the evening went on Carol Anne and her mother danced with President Grant, Colonel Richmond, General Currington, and Colonel Dillenworth. Mariposa and Analia, of course weren't ignored as James and Artemus made certain that they danced several songs with each of the girls.

At last the band played the final number which was a popular song based on the children's rhyme _Baa Baa Black Sheep._ Everyone was so tired that they all decided to sit that song out and just listen. James, Artemus, and Carol Anne though did have fun singing along quietly. As everyone left the ballroom and exited through the dining area President and Mrs. Grant thanked the guests for attending and handed each guest a box with either a royal purple or royal blue ribbon. The royal purple ribbons were for the ladies and contained a mother of pearl pendant on a velvet ribbon. The royal blue ribbons, which were gifts for the gentlemen, contained mother of pearl cuff links. Engraved on the back of each was the date and the words, "A memento of the White House Christmas Dance and Reception."

After James and Artemus had escorted Mrs. Matthews and Carol Anne up the stairs and helped Mrs. Matthews get Carol Anne settled in for the night with Violet curled up on the bed next to her.

"Thank you Mr. West, Mr. Gordon and next year I hope I'm dancing on the floor with both of you like a real lady," Carol Anne said after she was tucked into bed.

"We shall look forward to that," James and Artemus both said. "Now you go to sleep and as soon as we hear from President Grant we'll let you know when we'll be taking you to Boston."

After saying good night to Mrs. Matthews the two of them went back to The Wanderer.

"Oliver and Olivia, have you been good kittens while we were gone this evening?" James asked. He was sitting on the sofa wearing only his pajama bottoms and holding the kittens in his arms.

Artemus looked at him strangely from where he sitting at the table sketching some new disguises.

"What did you say James?" he asked.

"I asked Oliver and Olivia if they'd been good. I think those are good names for the kittens unless you have a couple of names you like better?"

Artemus looked at James like he was daft.

"I thought you told me we weren't keeping the kittens," Artemus said.

"Artie, I've been thinking about it and perhaps it might be a good idea to have a kitten or two on board to keep the mice out of the pantry as well as keep Violet company when we take Carol Anne and her mother to Boston in a few weeks. And besides they're too cute and cuddly not to resist"

Artemus just grinned he'd known all along that James would eventually back down and let the kittens stay on The Wanderer. After all who could resist two cute and cuddly kittens?


End file.
